Bitten
by Hoccokey
Summary: When a fun day at the beach turns to a horrible experience for the foster family, they will have to learn to thrive and depend on family more than ever.
1. Starting Up

The foster household was in its usual rush like every morning to get out the door in time for school. However this day was their last day of summer vacation just lurking above them.

"Anyone who wants a ride be ready in 10" yells Stef.

"Honey I could have done that" Lena reminds.

"Oh then why didn't you" smirks the blonde playfully.

The pair is interrupted by their eldest son tumbling down the stairs followed soon by the other boys.

"Okay babies what are your plans for your first day of vacation?" questions Lena.

"I'm gonna have some of the girls from the dance team over for a movie night" Mariana says as she and her sister in tow comes to join the family in the kitchen.

"Ah well I just might have to change my plans" Jesus jokes. Which starts the laughing between the siblings and common morning bickering between the twins.

xxxxxxx

Callie and Brandon had the easiest of the days of a simply picking up yearbooks and turning in last minute homework. While the twins each had final tests in most classes as well as the youngest boy, but all seemed to survive the day and were on their way to Lena's car.

"Where's B and Jude" asks Lena.

"Uh Brandon said he's going to some place to practice with the band" stats Jesus.

"And Jude went to Conor's he wanted me to tell you" Callie says unemotionally.

xxxxxxxx

"Jesus has left for his party for the night and Mariana's friends should be over soon, do you think we can sneak a quick talk with Callie in she's been not very talkative or even remotely excited about getting done with school at all" Lena says to Stef.

Stef and Lena quickly walk down the hallway and peak into the girls room to find Callie sitting across her bed reading a novel.

Callie hears a light knock and looks up from her book.

"Hi love, no plans for tonight?" Stef asks.

"Um no I was just going to relax around here if that's okay" Callie says.

"Yes of course unless you want to crash your sisters little fun get together" says Stef and throws in a wink for good measures.

Callie cracks a smile at her moms energy but doesn't really understand it, summer has always been for her and jude more looking out for the drunk foster parents to come home drunker and higher than ever so the teen couldn't see why this family and even Jude seemed to be catching on the summer fever.

"You know babe were here if you wanna talk about things you've seemed kind of quiet lately" Lena says.

"Yeah I know" Callie smiles. "I'm not sure I just don't get why everyone is so pumped for this next 3 months" Callie says hesitantly.

Stef has the clue that Callie hasn't had the summer of playing in the water and bonfire for late night fun memories and probably more of the lines of trying to make it the best summer for Jude and not hanging out with friends.

Lena and Stef shared a look and new that the family needed to get some good summer fun in for Callie's sake.

"Say sweets have you've ever been to Disney land?" Stef asks but also knowing the answer.

"No, Jude has always asked me to take me though" Callie answers.

"Okay well I know we went a few years ago Stef says sharing a look with her wife, but your brothers and sisters probably don't even remember and our angels didn't float to us in time for that trip" Stef goes on making Callie blush. "But we would have to put planning and talk about it more but how does a summer vacation trip to Disney sound?" Stef asks getting excited.

"You guys don't have-" Callie says before she's stopped by Lena.

"Honey we don't have to plan it right now just think about it we wanna do something fun this summer as a family". Lena says brightly

"And you stop stop us copper!" Stef says a little to loudly. Making both Callie and Lena burst out laughing.

"Okay. Okay" Callie sighs.

"Good" Lena says as she reaches out and hugs Callie tightly, followed by Stef doing the same whispering " Love you to the moon and back" keeping it short and sweet.

As the married couple leaves Callie to her own devices with a now new anxious idea of what's to come this summer.

xxxxxxxx

Well there is it! I have to get going but I promise I won't take to long to get into the juicy parts. This will be a drama and will be very juicy! So there is more to come! As for everyone who starts school tomorrow like me good luck I'm gonna need it!xxx


	2. Ball Rolling

"Ringgggg, ringggggg", The alarm going off on Sunday morning was loud enough to wake the entire fosters clan.

"Love turn that off", Lena says sleepily.

" On it, On it", Stef groans.

Stef makes her way to the source of the ringing, and lands her a stops in her girls room.

"What the hell", Stef mutters.

Stef finally finds the anti sleep device under Callie's pillow, while she doesn't even stir.

Alarms set for 5:45,6:00, and 6:30.

Stef shakes her head confused and gently shakes her oldest daughter for an explanation.

"Urgh, stop", Callie whines which is out of her character.

"Love your phone is going off", Stef says.

At this Callie joints upright faster than Stef can question and runs to the bathroom.

Stef follows at the pace Callie has set, but the door is already closed and locked.

"Callie, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?", a concerned Stef asks.

No answer.

"Callie!", yells Stef.

The door swings open, with a much more presentable Callie trying to edge her self past Stef.

"What?" Callie asks clueless.

"Want to explain why you're up at the crack of dawn on a summer morning and acting like Mariana on a dress up school day", Stef says.

"It's not the crack of dawn", Callie stats.

" Very funny", Stef says .

"You're the one who's about summer, so I was going to hangout with Wyatt today" Callie defends herself.

Stef sighs with realization, " What do you mean?", the blonde questions.

"You said the summer waits for no girl", Callie says obviously, and continues. "So I didn't", the girl says with her head down.

"Okay Sweets, why don't you go back to bed and we will talk later today alright?", Stef says.

"I guess" Callie says.

"You know summer is also about sleeping in", Stef winks.

xxxxxxxxxxx

At about 2pm Lena and Stef ranged up all their troopers into their living room. Callie of course thinking the worst and blaming herself for being so stupid this morning . Let's get up at 6am and hangout in summer! Yeah good idea., were the thoughts spinning in the teens head.

"Okay what's up, I'm going to Aidens soon", Brandon speaks up first.

"Nobody cares, I have a date tonight!", Mariana whines.

"Well you can both pipe it or cancel your plans, choose wisely" Stef says eyeing them.

"But-" Mariana can't finish before Lena gets the ball rolling.

"So me and mom were thinking about a family trip to Disneyland". Is all Lena can get it before,

"Yes!, oh my god really?!, you're kidding!", the majority of the kids scream.

"Okay, okay listen", Stef chuckles.

"Hate to burst my babies bubbles, but we've decided on something else."

All the kids put their heads down while Callie's shoots up.

"Instead we've picked out a little less money grabbing vacation", Stef says.

"What is it?" Jude asks getting excited, as one to never have gone on a vacation in his life.

"What we have settled on is more of a fun week", Lena says letting in settle in.

"As in?", questions Jesus.

"As in family dinners, days to the beach, maybe some camping, and going to some fun places", Lena finishes.

"Well it doesn't sound to bad" Brandon says scratching his chin. Earning nods from the young fosters.

"So you guys up for it", Stef smiles.

"I vote yes" Callie says giving her moms a true smile, the first they've seen all summer.

xxxxxxxxx

Okay so these chapters have been more of set up chapters we will get to the juicy stuff soon, I promise! Read and review please:)! And thanks to Laccora for her support!


End file.
